Frozen Hearts
by Morrigan Queen of Shadows
Summary: AU :Evil Elsa need I say more. includes Helsa and Krisanna. Rated M for violence,language and maybe sex down the line.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I don't own any of the characters. I am currently writing another fanfic Ice Storms a Helsa fanfic which I enjoy writing. But I have to admit evil Elsa is much more of an interesting character to write for. **

**Enjoy leave a comment.**

Chapter 1.

Elsa.

Elsa was woken from her slumber by her idiotic snow guards.

"Intruder." The gigantic snowman grunted. Elsa rolled her eyes, the snow guards kept her safe but they were so stupid.

"Dispose of them like you do with the others" Elsa yawned as she rolled back over to sleep.

"He said he was a Prince." Elsa sat up. A Prince what would he be doing all the way up here? Curiosity gave Elsa the motivation to get up. Elsa scoffed when she realized she would have to put on clothing.

"Take him to the throne room and make sure he does not get away." Elsa said coldly. The guard stomped away. Elsa conjured a beautiful dress, mainly because she had a guest and she loved to dress up. It was almost see through and glittered like snow when the sun light hit it. With a high slit that reached the top of her thigh, Elsa knew she had beautiful legs it would be a shame not to show them. Accessorized with a tiara made of ice and sheer cape of course. Elsa was the Snow Queen after all. Finely happy with her appearance she departed for the throne room.

Hans.

"Let go of me you over sized snowball" Hans shouted at the two snow creatures that pulled him into what appeared to be a throne room made of ice. Hans gawped as he took the sight of the room in. Everything was sculpted to perfection, but Hans was blown away by the ice throne. It was flawless; it looked like a giant snow flake each cut was unique. The Snow guards forced Hans onto his knees.

"Get the fuck off me" Hans spat.

"Is that the way to speak in front of a Queen" A voice said which sounded like silk.

Hans gaze was forced up by that voice. He was completely awe struck by the woman he saw. Platinum blond hair, skin as pale as snow, eyes that were ice blue and cold. And that dress left nothing to the imagination if anything it enhanced the woman's every curve.

"Forgive me your majesty." He assumed she was a queen considering she had a palace and wore a crown.

"I don't need your forgiveness I want to know why you're on my mountain." The woman said in a bored manner.

Hans needed a moment to get his thoughts together. This woman's beauty was making him dizzy.

"I was heading to Arendelle, for Princess Anna's coronation and I got lost in the snow." He saw the regal woman flinch at the mention of Princess Anna's name.

Elsa.

Anna was going to be Queen of the kingdom which was right fully hers. She felt the anger bubble inside her. How long has it been? Ten years and no one came for her. She was the rightful ruler of Arendelle. It brought Elsa's memory back to that night when she was abandoned. When she accidently hit Anna with her magic and they had to go and find the trolls to fix what she had done. Why did they show her that vision of her future? She blamed the trolls entirely for what happened to her. When they had finished their business with the trolls Elsa's father placed Elsa on his horse and rode up into the mountains. When she asked where they were going. Elsa got a short reply.

"Somewhere safe."

Elsa had so much trust in her father then so she let him carry on riding. They came to a halt when they reached the top of the north mountain.

"Papa why are we here?" young Elsa asked.

"It's safer for you up here." He replied bluntly.

Young Elsa blinked back frightened tears.

"Papa don't leave me!"

"Getting upset will only make it worse. It's your fault I have to do this. Why can't you be like Anna?" Elsa remembered how cruel her father sounded.

"You said you would help me control it." Elsa was hysterically sobbing. Her father straddled himself back onto his horse.

"You'll be fine Elsa."

And that's the last time she ever saw her father or any family again.

Elsa snapped herself back into reality. One thing was on Elsa's mind. Revenge. She noticed that the red haired man was staring at her with love in his eyes. He will do. And with that she came up with the most brilliant plan.

Hans.

The Queen walked gracefully over and stood in front of him.

"Stand." She commanded. And he would be damned if he would not obey. When he stood the Queen circled him, inspecting him. Hans felt his insides tremble as the Queen drew a line with her finger down his back. God did she feel good.

"What's your name?" The Queen asked him.

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans managed to reply.

"Just a Prince hmmm next in line then?"

Hans clenched his jaw.

"No I'm the thirteenth son." Hans saw the Queens eyes glitter slyly. He felt the Queen kiss his neck lightly which made him groan slightly. This made the Queen laugh lowly.

"Awww my poor prince. If only someone loved you enough to make you their king." The Queen purred against his ear. Hans wasn't sure if she was making fun or not.

"Might I enquire to ask who you are?" Hans felt a little bold with the attention he was receiving from the queen. He felt the Queen hesitate then relax.

"Well my official name is Princess Elsa of Arendelle. First born. But you can call me your highness because I am the Snow Queen."

Hans backed away from the Queens grasp.

"Princess Elsa died of an illness ten years ago."

"Oh did she now from my memory she was left on a mountain to freeze to death all because her parents were cowards."

Hans didn't know whether to believe her or not but he had the feeling he would regret it if he crossed her.

"okay so if I say I believe you, that would make you the rightful ruler of Arendelle not Anna."

The Queen laughed in a low sultry voice.

"Smart and handsome aren't I a lucky woman." Hans felt his insides flop she thought he was handsome.

"Well Prince Hans let's see if you can figure this out…" taking Hans in her arms she gave Hans a passionate kiss. Hans pulled the Queen closer to him completely getting lost in her embrace. When the Queen let go. She smirked.

"I want to take back the kingdom which is rightfully mine and I want you to help me."

Hans smirked a reply.

"What do I get in return?" Hans could tell that the Queen did not find this amusing.

"You get to become my King." Hans was beaming on the inside but he tried to keep a cool exterior. King he thought I would be King before any of my brothers. He was not going to turn down this offer.

"I accept your offer." Elsa grinned wickedly while she placed another hot kiss on his lips. The Queen sighed .

"Of course this offer is only valid if you keep me satisfied."

Hans raised a brow.

"In what way your majesty?"

"Well helping me destroy my sister would be a start .Then in other ways." Hans couldn't bare it anymore.

"Let's seal the agreement then shall we?" Hans smirked as he kissed her lily white throat. And let his hands wander her luscious body. He was the happiest man alive.

Elsa. 

Elsa laughed to herself she had him right where she wanted him.

**Right so next chapter will be Anna focused. Please tell me if you like it or not or how you want the story to end. Do you want Elsa or Anna to win? DUN DUN DUNNNNN. I will update as quickly as I can but I have another fanfic and I have EXAMS. (internally screming)**

**I hope you all enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, this chapter is Anna orientated based on the coronation and the party scene in Frozen. I kept the coronation outfit the same just changed the colours to light and dark green instead of purple and blue.**

**Enjoy, Leave a review **

**Morrigan x**

**Anna.**

Anna was woken byone of the servants.

"Princess Anna? It's time to get up." Anna yawned and scratched her face.

"Oh, no you don't have to wake me I've been up for hours." By this time Anna was already falling back to sleep. The servant knocked again just to make sure.

"Who is it?" Anna called out wiping the drool of her face.

"Still me Your Highness. Just making sure your up and ready."

Anna blinked what day was it?

"Sure ready for what?" The servant laughed from behind the door.

"It's your coronation day your grace." Anna's sleepiness was quickly turned into excitement as she danced up and down with glee. Getting ready took time she wanted everything to be perfect. When her maid had finished lacing up the dress she heard the maid gasp. The black velvet of the dress clung to her body. Embroidered with gold and light green swirls and patterns and accessorised with a dark green cape. Anna's hair was woven up into a bun like her mother's used too.

"You look beautiful Your Grace just like your mother." Anna sucked in a short breath she missed he parents; she also missed her sister Elsa. Blinking back tears of sadness. Anna thought she should go to her family's crypt before the ceremony.

"Gerda , how long do I have until the ceremony?"

"About two hours Your Grace." That was all the time she needed.

"I would like to go to my family crypt beforehand if you don't mind." Gerda went to follow Anna.

"Alone please." Gerda nodded and went back to work. The crypt was based beneath the castle even though there were tombstones in the mountains, they were just for the kingdom to go and pay their respects. Walking down the cold stone steps Anna pulled her dark green cape closer to her body. It was freezing down there. Anna walked to her parent's grave first. A white marble of the pair of them stood to mark the place they were. Anna hugged herself she missed them so much it hurt. They left her on her own for such a long time. Anna crossed herself after a silent prayer then made her way over to Elsa's grave.

The statue was the same stone as her parent's one but it was much smaller. As if the statue was a life size model of Elsa it captured every feature her eyes, her wispy hair and the lopsided grin. The statue help Anna remember Elsa's face; her parents never let Anna see Elsa's body when she died of scarlet fever all those years ago. They said it would be too traumatic for her but to be honest Anna never felt she got the chance to say goodbye. Anna wasn't allowed to see Elsa when she was sick either in case she caught it. She missed her sister so much, all the things Anna was left to face on her own all the thing they never did. Anna felt tears form in her eyes when she heard the sound of boots on stone. Turning to see who the intruder was Anna tripped on a cracked stone. Anna waited for her face to hit the floor; instead she felt a strong hand pull her before she could hurt herself.

"Glad I caught you." A male voice said.

"Uh…Thank you." Anna narrowed her eyes to try and see the man's face but due to the lack of light she could only make out that he was tall.

"But can you tell me who you are and what you are doing down here?" Anna tried to sound as forceful as she could.

"I apologize Your Highness" The figure stepped into the light. Anna blinked a few times taking the man's features in. Red hair, green eyes and was impeccably well dressed. He was so handsome Anna felt the blood rush to her cheeks out of embarrassment.

"I am Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. And I came down here to pay my respects to the late king and queen. I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude I'll go." Anna smiled weakly she would enjoy the company but she had to go herself.

"No I have to go now anyway, so you can stay…see you afterwards?" Anna tried not to sound to hopeful but her voice failed her. Hans just smiled and put his hands of Anna's.

"I look forward to it." Anna practically squirmed with excitement.

"Bye then." Anna waved and left.

Hans.

This was too easy. Anna was beautiful but she was nothing compared to his Queen Elsa. Elsa was right Anna would be desperate for love he would have Anna eating out of his hands by the end of the day. Hans walked over to Elsa's parents tomb stone and cursed them for abandoning their daughter. It wasn't fair it was Elsa's place to sit on the throne not Anna's. Hans had a deep desire for Elsa, that the thought of her set his blood on fire, He never understood why Anna had to be eliminated but Elsa made it clear that she wanted Anna destroyed. Hans would never disobey Elsa after all she promised him that he would be her king and also he was afraid of what she was capable of so it was best not to test her.

Walking over to were Elsa was meant to be buried he chuckled.

"I wonder what everyone's reaction will be when they found out you are still alive?"

"I wonder what it will be too." Hans spun round to find Elsa standing in front of him wearing a stunning gown made of ice and her usual cape and tiara. Looking around to see if it was a trick of his mind Elsa snapped at him.

"I'm here to make sure everything goes to plan."

Hans was hurt by her statement.

"You can trust me my Queen." Hans tried not to sound pathetic but he really did. But he saw the irritated look in Elsa's eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes flashed with anger very briefly. Then she smiled. It was a seductive smile but there was no warmth, not that he expected it from an ice queen.

"Oh Hans, I do trust you. I just don't want you falling in love with my sister. You know out of sight out of mind." Elsa sighed dramatically.

"Never my Queen." Hans reached for her but Elsa pulled away from his grasp.

"Okay but I'm still staying I will come and see you later if you do as I tell you. And trust me you will enjoy the reward." Hans nodded trying not to let any emotion show but on the inside he was excited and slightly aroused by the promise.

"I have to go for now until later my Queen." Hans bowed and kissed her hand savouring her taste then with a heavy heart departed.

Elsa.

Elsa stood alone in crypt and she could already feel the anger boil in her veins as she saw her grave. "Liars!" Her mind screeched. Placing a hand on her parent's statue she felt the ice freeze the stone to the temperature were the marble began to crack. Elsa wanted the satisfaction of breaking the marble herself. With a strong punch the marble crumple onto the fall, satisfied Elsa stepped over the fragments of marble and picked up a piece that still had her father's face still carved on.

"I hoped you missed me Papa." Elsa began to laugh hysterically as she threw it at a wall watching it smash. With that Elsa waited in the shadows until later.

**Oowoo so what do you all think? Should Anna win or should Elsa? Leave a review.**

**I hope you all liked it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey to everyone that leaves a review I'm glad you are enjoying it. And some smut requested by RealMe07.**

**BEWARE OF HELSA SMUT. (I love it.)**

Chapter 3.

Anna.

The coronation went without a hitch; Anna tried her best not to drop the sceptre when it was handed to her. Thankfully she never. Anna gave a slight wave to Hans who was sitting next to a fat elderly man who Anna could swear was asleep. The party was in full swing when she arrived. Everyone was dressed in the highest of fashions. The ladies dresses were in every colour imaginable and made of expensive material, the gentlemen in their finest suits. There was a slight fragrance of chocolate in the air.

"Queen Anna of Arendelle." Someone announced as she entered the room. Oh gosh, everyone is bowing and looking at me Anna tried to walk gracefully like a Queen should. But Anna felt herself trip on the hem of her skirt. Oh God no don't fall now. Anna stuck her hands out to balance herself to make sure. When everyone got back to dancing. She felt someone approach her.

"Queen Anna, would you like to dance?"

Anna felt a wave of relief that it was Hans not the creepy Duke of Weaselton he had not stopped staring at her for hours. Taking Hans's arm.

"Yes I would although I don't think I would make a terrific dance partner." Hans chuckled, he had the cutes chuckle.

"I doubt that Your Majesty" Hans began to lead Anna in a waltz he glided with ease making every move look flawless. Anna tried her best but kept stumbling every so often.

"And please call me Anna." Hans smiled lovingly at her. It made Anna's stomach flutter he was so perfect.

"Alright …Anna" Spinning her round for the last time Anna felt a little dizzy.

"If you don't mind Hans I'm going to get some air I feel a little dizzy."

"Of course, would you like me to join you?" Anna beamed.

"Yes!"

Strolling through the palace gardens Anna asked as many questions as she could. She wanted to get to know him a little better. Anna shivered in spite of the warm summer evening she felt a chill as if she was being watched. Carefully.

"Are you cold Anna? We should get back they will be missing you."

"No not yet, I'm sort of use to being on my own." Hans raised a brow.

"Oh really? no suitors." Anna shook her head.

"Well maybe one or two but I never had a…connection with them." Hans nodded in agreement.

"It must be hard being on your own all the time. I myself wished I had the luxury I have 12 older brothers." Anna gasped.

"12 older brother? Wow I would really like to meet them sometime. And I'm sure you don't want to be alone all the time it gets a little lonely" Hans took held her hand.

"I won't let you be alone again."

Anna's insides fluttered and her heart raced. She felt dizzy. This must be what love feels like.

"Can I just say something crazy?" Anna said excitedly.

"I love crazy" Hans replied pulling a silly face.

"I think I am falling for you Prince Hans." Anna felt herself blush out of embarrassment. Oh Gosh no I have scared him off Anna panicked to herself.

"Can I say something even crazier? I feel the same way in fact…" Anna watched Hans get down on one knee.

"Queen Anna will you marry me?"

Anna gasped out of shock. Finally letting the question sink in. Head whirling.

"YES!" Seeing Hans smile made Anna too happy for words.

"Perfect. We will announce our engagement tomorrow." Hans kissed Anna on the lips it was a very light and brief kiss, but it made Anna's head whirl all the same.

"Okay, well I should get back. I will see you tomorrow." Hans kissed her gloved hand.

"Till tomorrow my Queen." Anna internally screamed with joy, with that she turned and walked back into the castle. Anna was positive she saw a woman in an ice blue dress but when she blinked a second later she was gone.

Hans.

Everything was going according to plan which made Hans happy. Strolling back to his guest chamber he thought about Anna and how desperate her need for love was, it was borderline pathetic. When Hans arrived in his temporary chambers he felt an ice cold wind run down his back which made him shiver with delight. Elsa was here. Hans was impressed with how a woman as beautiful as Elsa could remain hidden in the shadows.

"You have impressed me my prince." Elsa caressed his back with a cold breeze which made him shiver with desire.

"I'm glad my Queen." Elsa grinned.

"And because you have impressed me I think you deserve a reward." Hans felt his blood heat when she pulled him in to a long and deep kiss. Hans tugged her hair so he could pull her in more. He felt Elsa smirk against his lips. Elsa pulled away from Hans's embrace and took a few steps back.

"Dress?"

"Off." Hans replied in a voice that sound more like a feral growl. Elsa's grinned wickedly and waved her hands slowly over her dress letting it melt away as painfully slow as possible. It took Hans a lot of will power to not grab her there and then. When the dress finally disappeared Elsa pushed Hans back onto a chair and sat on his lap. Hans began to place light kisses on her neck and breast nibbling a little on Elsa's sensitive spots. Elsa began to moan slightly which made Hans desires only grow.

Elsa's hands began to undo Hans's breeches caressing his penis lightly through his thin under clothes. Hans groaned closing his eyes. Elsa claimed of Han's lap and fell on her knees looking Hans in his eyes the whole time. She was clearly enjoying his frustration.

Hans through his head back as Elsa began to place kisses on his erection. Elsa continued teasing until Hans lost control. Pulling Elsa up off her knees he gave her a rough kiss, Elsa bit his bottom lip slightly. This damn woman. Pushing her back onto the bed he stopped for a moment making her suffer a little. Elsa was having none of it; she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him on top of her.

"I don't like being kept waiting." Elsa growled. Hans kissed her lips.

"My formal apologise." Elsa's Blue eyes sparkled in the darkness. Hans couldn't control himself anymore he had to have this woman. He was pretty sure he was in love with her. Elsa dug her heels into his back demanding attention and he be damned if he didn't obey. Thrusting inside at a slow tormenting pace watching Elsa fall apart he was awe struck by her beauty. Elsa moaned for more and Hans gave her more. Sex that was sometimes borderline of violence carried on through the night. Hans never noticed the snow blizzard that was brewing outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long update I've been on holiday. I hope you like the chapter unfortunately no smut or fluff. But don't worry I've been thinking Hans and Elsa at the ice castle? **

Chapter 4 

Anna

"Queen Anna!" Gerda barged into Anna's room. Anna blinked what time is it? Why was it so cold all of a sudden?

"What's wrong Gerda?" Anna tried her best to calm her lady in waiting down, but Gerda broke down into tears.

"I'm so sorry My Lady I was forced not to tell you." Anna was worried now.

"Forced not to tell me what?" Gerda leaned against the bedpost for support. Her grey hair fell over her face; she looked centuries older than her actual age.

"Your sister is Alive."

Anna's head began to whirl. She felt her knees give way. Elsa was alive how?

"Alive?" Anna managed to sputter.

"Your Majesty there is much to explain but you must not blame your parents, what they did was done for you." Anna felt a headache forming.

"Okay Gerda, you're going to have to explain better than that." Anna sat back down on her bed.

"Very well Your Majesty." And then Gerda told Anna everything she knew. How her parents left Elsa in the mountains, staged her death and her powers. Anna felt her head spin and her stomach lurch. Elsa is alive?

"And now Elsa has cursed us with her powers." Anna was angered by Gerda's statement.

"She hasn't cursed us, she was getting my attention." Anna felt sick. How could her parents lie to her?

"I'm sorry My Lady." Gerda bowed her head in shame.

"I don't blame you Gerda. I blame my parents." Anna blinked back tears. She was so angry and hurt. She felt betrayed by her parents if anything else. Everything she had been told was a lie.

"Don't blame your parents Your Majesty, what they did was to protect you." Anna was sobbing now, her poor sister, left to die on a mountain all because her parents were cowards.

"I'm going to find her she needs me." Anna said wiping away some of her tears.

"No Your Majesty, she will kill you." Gerda recoiled back in fear.

Anna didn't care what Gerda though all she knew was Elsa needed her. Anna feebly stood up and through on her hiking dress and cloak.

"She is my sister she would never harm me."

Hans. 

Hans woken up to find Elsa dressed and was making her leave.

"Going so soon? My Queen." Elsa paused for a moment then turned to Hans with that lopsided grin he loved so much.

"Yes Prince Hans I am. Anna will be making her way to my mountain soon; I want it to be a tearful reunion." Hans got out of bed and sucked in a breath it was freezing. Getting dressed into his admiral uniform he noticed Elsa watching closely. She had a distant look on her face so Hans couldn't tell if Elsa was thinking about him or something else.

"Make sure my sister goes alone, you will be left in charge because you are my sister's fiancée. When the time is right I will send a message to you to follow into the mountains to "capture" me." She said sarcastically.

Hans nodded to show he understood. Elsa gave Him a cruel smile, it was beautiful yet frightening. It was like a look a tiger would give to its prey. He could not understand why he loved such a hateful woman but he did. Elsa gave Hans a quick deep kiss on the lips before she made her departure leaving a cold breeze behind. Sighing he left his chambers to find the castle in chaos. Guest and servants were rushing around in a state of panic. His man servant Henrik came speed walking up to Hans trying to pull him out of the hustle and bustle of the overcrowded corridor.

"Queen Anna would like to speak to you Sire." Henrik said dragging Hans into the throne room.

Hans entered the empty throne room to find Anna dressed for a mountain expedition. Perfect Hans thought to himself. Hans coughed to get Anna's attention she was day dreaming out the window, Well finding out your sister is alive will do that to you.

"Oh, sorry Hans." Anna blushed and looked to the floor.

"It's all right Anna what's the matter my dear?" Hans did his best to look worried about her.

"Oh, it's nothing just found out my sister is alive and that my parents lied to me for almost ten years of my life." Anna waved her hand as if it was nothing. Hans made his best shocked face he could pull.

"Alive? How?" Anna rushed over into Hans's arms. She was such a fragile creature; she was going to be no match against Elsa that much Hans knew.

"There's too much to explain, but I need to go and look for Elsa. Alone." To Hans Anna sounded determined to go after Elsa. This was perfect.

"Anna, no it's too dangerous!"

Anna rolled her eyes but Hans carried on acting like he cared.

"I don't want you getting hurt." He tried to sound sincere, Hans thought he was doing very well. It was too easy but he blamed it on the fact Anna was so naïve.

"I won't." Anna gave him an adoring look.

"I need you to look after Arendelle while I'm gone." Hans kissed Anna's gloved hand.

"On my honour, My Queen." Anna leaned up for a kiss which Hans could not bring himself to give instead he kissed her cheek.

"Anna your people need to know what's going on." He watched Anna's face fall.

"Your right, I will have to go look after the kingdom and keep an eye on the Duke of Weaselton."

"Of course my love."

With that Anna left the room and that was the last he saw of her until he saw Anna gallop away on her horse heading the direction of the north mountain. Hans chuckled darkly to himself. She was such a fool the Duke of Weaselton was just a creepy old man. He was no threat to anyone but he might as well let Anna believe he is the villain. Now all Hans had to do is wait for Elsa's signal.

Elsa.

Elsa arrived back at her isolated castle and felt at peace. This was her home not the palace back at Arendelle it never was even in her earlier years however, the trip back to the palace triggered Elsa's earlier memories. Elsa remembered when she first developed her powers when she was two years old. Elsa was playing in her nursery as babies do when her nurse who was a beast of a woman went to strike her for playing with the wool the nurse was using to knit a scarf. Out of fear and anger Elsa threw her arms about and snow began to fall in the nursery. Elsa giggled at the memory of the ghastly nurse's face as she jumped back in fear and sprinted to tell her pedant's.

After that day Elsa had limited contact with outside but everyday her power grew oh how she wished for it to stop when she was younger. All she wanted was her parents love and acceptance. But Elsa quickly learned Anna was the favourite they always showered Anna with attention and compliments while all Elsa got was neglect and even when she did get attention it was a cruel remark about her gift.

Elsa also remembered even though Anna was the preferable favourite. Anna loved Elsa and saw the beauty in her gift they would always sneak around building snowmen, eating chocolates that they had stolen from the kitchens or finding new ways to cause mischief. Elsa sighed it would be a shame destroying Anna but it has to be done, her personal revenge to her parents.

Elsa felt bored which was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Letting her mind wander again into her childhood she got an idea. What was that snowman's name they built that night? Olaf. Well Anna was going to need a clue to find her. Waving her hands over a pile of freshly fallen snow the body of the snowman began to form. When completed the snowman blinked and yawned.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Gosh the snowman was so chirpy it made Elsa sneer in hatred. Anna would love this thing, it was just like her. Idiotic. But Elsa faked a warm smile.

"Olaf I'm going to need you to go down the mountain and wait until you meet a girl with red hair."

" ?" Olaf replied.

Elsa rolled her eyes she didn't have time for this.

"Just do as I say…Please."

"Okay Elsa." The frumpy bundles of snow waddle out of the castle humming a merry tune she didn't recognise.

Being left on her own again Elsa began preparation for Anna to arrive. Remembering Hans she would send a message to him soon. He was a good correspondent to have, and not bad in bed either. She would have to get used to him even though the looks of complete adoration he gave her irritated her, Once she was Queen she would need a King to rule next to her and to provide an heir. Letting out a blast of magic and humming a tune she made up years ago, Elsa eagerly waited for Anna to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay…I know I'm dragging the story a little. But be patient next chapter Elsa and Anna will meet. And who can guess Kristoffs secret about Elsa ?**

Chapter 5.

**Anna.**

The trip up to the mountains was more trailing than Anna expected. Cold gausses of wind blew from every direction almost knocking her off her horse a few times. Anna had never been the best of rider, she never really had the time to learn properly. Anna squealed as the wind blew again and shouted to the sky.

"Okay, enough now Elsa I'm coming."

Anna laughed to herself, I'm coming for you Elsa and I will never let you go again. Her horse Heidi began to jump and through her off. Something must have spooked her with one kick Anna was sent flying in the air. With that the horse ran back in the direction of Arendelle. Oh crap. Gathering her things that had fallen of the back Anna thought about her choices. She didn't have a lot off food some bread, cheese and some carrots. Not enough for a hike in the mountains.

Looking at the directions she could go she had no idea where she was. Anna felt terrible she didn't know the way around her own kingdom. Quickly dismissing the feeling she turned her head slightly she heard a sledge coming her way…fast. Not even having enough time to jump out of the way, the sledge spun in her direction then stopped centimetres away from her. Halting the mass of fur that drove it.

"Hey do you want to watch were you're driving!" Anna puffed dusting snowflakes of her shoulders.

A tall and muscular build stood up it was hard to work out the drivers features because he was covered in snow.

"Here's a hint when you see a sledge you should move out of the way." A deep voice replied.

Anna huffed and rolled her eyes out of habit.

"Look lady. Are you going to move? I have to get to the north mountain." The driver said in an irritated voice.

Anna practically beamed.

"You know the way to the north mountain?"

The driver rolled his eyes like Anna did and sat back down onto the seat.

"Yes I do…Why?"

"I need to go there." This caught the driver by surprise.

"Now why would a pretty girl like you want to go there?" Anna blushed he thought she was pretty? But realized she had to conduct herself like the queen she was.

"Is that anyway to address a Queen?"

The tall driver sat straight up.

"Q…Queen." He sputtered. Anna fought back the urge to laugh at his shocked expression.

"Yes I'm the Q..Queen. And I need to get to the north mountain."

"Yes of course." The driver looked unconvinced.

"Look you will be rewarded I promise."

The reindeer made a grunting noise which made the driver sigh.

"I know Sven we need the money…but we can't just take her up there its dangerous and WE have a plan remember."

Again the reindeer grunted in protest. Anna wasn't sure what to make of this. Was it normal to have a conversation with a reindeer? Anna coughed lightly to get the pairs attention.

"Look I know how to stop this winter. I just need you to take me the mountain." The driver huffed.

"Fine. Do you have food?"

"Uh… a little some bread, cheese and carrots."

The reindeer started making noises Anna couldn't really describe.

The driver just sighed and pulled of his ski mask. Woah… Anna thought to herself. He was handsome in a rugged kind of way. As were her Hans was handsome in a regal kind. Blonde hair that was a messy cut which would look ridiculous on most men but it seemed to suit him. And bright blue eyes that glanced her up and down that were clearly judging her.

"Okay, I will take you there as long as you promise to pay me a fair amount for my service. _Your Majesty."_

Anna was a little taken a back was he mocking her. Brushing the comment of as a joke she replied.

"Of course I will. And your name is…?"

"Kristoff."

"Ahh okay Christopher."

Kristoff rolled his eyes and signalled Anna to take a seat. Anna wasn't too sure of what to make of the sledge it looked a little beat up she wasn't sure it could take the extra weight. Then with a crack of the reigns they set off.

**Kristoff.**

The Queen never shut up. Most of the ride it was constant babbling. But he had to admit to himself he enjoyed her company, He had forgotten what a conversation with another person apart from Sven of course.

"I can't wait to get back I have just got engaged."

Huh? Kristoff thought that was quick she has just been coroneted. Wonder who the lucky man is ?

"What's his name?"

"Prince Hans."

"Prince huh? What's his last name?"

He watched her face scrunch while she thought. Oh god she didn't know.

"Of the southern Isles" Anna scoffed.

This was priceless.

"Hmmm foot size?" Kristoff grinned at his own joke. He noticed Anna never got it which came as no surprise; a Queen is probably forbidden from having impure thoughts of any kind.

"Foot size doesn't matter." Anna smirked back.

Hmmm. Apparently the Queen did have a sense of humour. What Kristoff really wanted to know why the newly crowned Queen Arendelle was making her way up to the most dangerous place in the kingdom?

"May I ask Your Highness? Why are you going up the north mountain?"

He watched her bright blue eyes fill with sadness. Kristoff imminently felt guilty, he hated seeing woman upset. Especially a woman as innocent as Anna. Then he heard Anna sigh.

"Okay I will tell you…" Then Anna told him everything. About Elsa and her amazing ice powers and explained how her parents abandoned her in the mountains. Anna's voice was full of hurt you could see the distraught on her face. But Kristoff already knew about 'Elsa.'

Kristoff felt his stomach lurch. Oh no this is not good, this could ruin everything. Kristoff went silent and let his mind wander distracting himself from the conversation. He couldn't tell Anna the real why he was traveling to the mountain in the first place; he just blamed it on curiosity. But he hoped when he done what had to be done Anna would understand.

She will understand in time.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnn. What do you think it is leave your ideas in the comments.**


End file.
